More specifically the invention relates to a rotor having a carrier structure of molded plastic that includes an essentially disc-shaped portion to which a shaft is centrally connected, and the periphery of which is joined to an essentially cylindrical cage portion which extends coaxially around the shaft and in which there are mounted: a plurality of yokes made of a magnetically conducting material and shaped as ring segments which as a whole form an essentially cylindrical wall, and a plurality of permanent magnets, likewise shaped as ring segments, disposed each astride the junction of a pair of adjacent yokes.
It is a desire of the present invention to provide a rotor of this kind that is simple and cheap to manufacture, weighs little, has improved magnetic efficiency, and has reduced manufacturing tolerances.